Uncomfortable Situations
by Kisa Kisa Yum Yum
Summary: Random one-shots about awkward situations between the cutie couple naruhina... includes some sasusaku, inokiba, nejiten, and shikatema. Won't be able to update too much, but I think they're rather good one-shots. Num. 5 sequel to Misunderstandings.
1. Bruises and Overprotective Friends

**A one-shot! I came up with this idea and just had to act on it! Don't worry, I'm still going with my other one! Anyways, I thought this was cute. **

**Sasuke: Am I in this one? **

**KisaLycorsis-san: Oh yeah, that reminds me! Sasuke came back at the age of 15 with Naruto and Sakura. The Rookie Nine are all 16 and Neji, Tenten, and Lee are all 17. All are Chuunin..got it?! **

**Sasuke: Did you just tough talk a dead body? **

**KisaLycorsis-san: What? -stares incredulously- **

**Sasuke: It's a line from Starsky and Hutch..what?! **

**KisaLycorsis-san: Okay..what it is? **

**Sasuke: What? **

**KisaLycorsis-san: -sighs- Read my disclaimer. **

**Sasuke: You could never own anything so cool as..oh crap. **

**KisaLycorsis-san: Finish it! **

**Sasuke: As...Naruto. **

**Naruto: Whoo-hoo! I'm cool!**

**Sasuke: Why Kami? Why?**

It was a normal day in the Leaf. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and shinobi were training. One such shinobi was Uzumaki Naruto. He was at Team Seven's training grounds, practicing his Rasengan on clones. He'd been going at it for several hours, and he was just about to quit for the day when he felt a familiar chakra presence heading towards him.

'What's she doing out here alone?' he thought in surprise as she got closer and closer. When she finally stepped into the clearing, he was running towards her with a huge grin. "Hey Hinata! What'cha doin'?!"

She blushed at his enthusiastic greeting. "Uh..I was out for a walk before meeting with Tenten. A-are you training?"

"Yeah, but I'm done now. Hey, you wanna watch the clouds?!" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her hand and ran over to a shady tree. She gasped at this sudden change of events and would have fainted had she been younger. He sat down, still holding onto her hand, and pulling her down with him. She landed somewhat awkwardly, lying on her side beside him.

"Ooh look! That one looks like Lee!" Naruto yelled, pointing up at a cloud.

She glanced up and flinched at the strangely shaped cloud that did, indeed, look like their, er, youthful friend. "Y-yes, it does..oh, and that one looks like a--"

"--bowl of ramen!" He finished with a gleeful shout. She sweat dropped. "Well, I was going to say a sheep, but okay."

They stayed that way for about two hours, just staring up at the clouds, occasionally pointing out shapes to each other. As the time passed, Hinata got increasingly comfortable, and increasingly drowsy. No wonder Shikamaru slept so much...the warm sun, the beautiful cloud...Naruto's hand still holding hers...

"--doesn't that one remind you of a--Hinata?" He glanced down when she didn't respond. She was sleeping soundly, pressed against his side, her arms halfway wrapped around him. Her legs were curled up against him, her knees just touching his leg. He smiled at the pretty picture she made, her hair swept away from her face, her pale skin glowing in the sunlight, her eyes closed, and a peaceful expression on her face.

His eyes traveled farther down her. She must have had her jacket unzipped the whole time. The way she was laying, he could just barely see the curve of her breast. And the--

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

She started, her eyes automatically opening and staring up at him in shock at her abrupt awakening. "Wh-wh-what?" she stammered.

He ignored her, pushing against her left shoulder and causing her to roll over onto her back. Before she could protest, he was unzipping her jacket all the way and opening it. Sure, she wore an undershirt, but it was low-cut and practically see-through. "N-N-Naruto-kun, wh-what are you--aah!" His hand on her breast caused a gasp of surprise to slip past her lips.

He was studying the appendage with a frown of concentration. "Where the hell did you get this?!"

'My...breasts..?' she thought in confusion, then realized that he was pointing at the purple bruise marring her pale skin. "Uh…the bruise? Just normal bruise...you know, tr-training..!!" she stammered once again as his hand moved on her breast, as if he were trying to get a better angle.

"How do you get it here, though?! Did someone give this to you?! I'll kill him--or her!" He swore viciously.

Secretly pleased that he was so protective, she nevertheless said, "No, Naruto-kun, I promise you. I got it yesterday training with Neji, I swear. It was from a Jyuken strike."

This seemed to relax him. "Well, that's a relief…do you have any more?"

She thought for a minute to when she'd taken a shower earlier that day. "Eh….a few on my legs, I think--Naruto, what are you doing?!" She shrieked when his hands strayed to the waistband of her pants.

He looked up at her innocently. "I'm checking them out. I want to make sure you're okay."

"W-well, I appreciate you caring about me, but you don't have to--"

His fingers curled into her waistband and began to shimmy the pants down her hips. She gave in with a sigh and let him work them down until he left them around her ankles. When his fingers ran up her legs, she shivered but didn't complain. When they ran up to her thighs, however, she glanced down at him. He seemed to be studying the bruise next to her panty line. He was frowning. "What about this one? Where did that one come from?" His tone was slightly accusatory, as if he thought she was lying.

Hinata sighed. "I was playing around with Akamaru a few days ago, and I was pressed against a hard root. See, it's starting to turn yellow."

He stared at her face suspiciously, then nodded. "That makes sense. Still…"

A muscle started to tick in her jaw. It took a lot to make Hinata annoyed, but his over-protectiveness was grating on her nerves. "Naruto-kun, maybe we should--"

"Hinata! Where'd ya go?!" Tenten's voice drifted from their right. "I told you to meet me thirty minutes ago--WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Hinata buried her face in her hands and groaned. "Please be suddenly struck by blindness, deafness, and muteness...maybe throw in insanity, too…" she muttered to herself.

Naruto grinned up at Tenten and said, "Hey, how's it goin'?"

The weapons mistress stared at him incredulously. "Are you stupid?! What the fuck are you two doing?!" she yelled.

The blonde stared down at Hinata, whose thigh he was still caressing. "Uh...checking Hinata for bruises?" he replied as if it were a question.

Tenten crossed her arms over her chest with a glare down at the dense shinobi. "'Checking Hinata for bruises'? Is that the best you can come up with?!"

"Huh?" His expression was dumbfounded. "I don't get it."

The brunette kicked him off of Hinata, and pulled the girl up. "Really, Hinata, I blame you, too. Why did you just lay there?!" She brushed the girl off and helped her straighten her clothing.

Hinata was gazing down at Naruto in concern. "T-Tenten….really, he was just checking me for bruises!"

Her friend snorted and gave her a death glare. "Can it. Neji's gotta know about this!"

Hinata's pale face paled even more. "N-no, please no, Tenten! We're telling the truth!"

Naruto sat up and rubbed his stomach with a grimace. "Geez, why'd ya have to kick me?! Hey, where are you two going?!" he asked as Tenten marched Hinata away.

She didn't answer, so he followed.

They walked through Konoha and to Ino's flower shop. Inside stood Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, and Neji. (Why so many? Who knows?!) Tenten dragged Hinata inside, and Naruto followed. They all looked up as the bell above the door rang, and Ino immediately sprang up, then saw who it was and collapsed back into the chair. "Oh, it's you three. Naruto, if you break it, you bought it."

Naruto looked ready to protest, but Tenten beat him to it. "He won't break any damn flowers! But I'm going to break his NECK!" she yelled.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Er, what did he do?" she asked, then gave an eep when the brunette turned on her, fire burning in her eyes. "What did he do? What did he do?! WHAT DID HE DO?! HOW ABOUT….HE DEFILED HINATA!"

"I did not!" Naruto yelled in shock as everyone suddenly turned on him. "I swear, I was just checking her for bruises!"

"You perv! How dare you defile Hinata?!" Ino shouted angrily.

A muscle in Neji's jaw was ticking dangerously, and he'd unconsciously activated his Byakugan. "How…dare…you..?" he said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke shook his head. "Dobe."

Hinata stepped in front of Naruto and splayed her arms out as she said, "Calm down, everyone! He's telling the truth! He just happened to see a bruise on me and was concerned! He was being sweet, and a little too overprotective, but he was just worried that someone was hurting me!"

Sasuke nodded, as if accepting her explanation. But the others, except perhaps Lee, who was playing with a flower, still looked murderous. "Don't protect him, Hinata-sama!" Neji growled. "Let's see...should I go for his heart or his groin?"

Naruto paled and crossed his legs in fear. Hinata rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, guys, I told you what really happened. Now leave Naruto alone. He did not, and has never, 'defiled' me."

Sakura laughed. "Oh really? He's just the type, too. Perv, always hanging out with that perv Jiraiya-sama, doing perv things--the word perv pretty much describes him!"

They advanced on him, causing him and Hinata to shrink back into a corner. Right before they reached them, Hinata cried out, "Okay, okay, it was me!"

The only sound in the room was Naruto's heavy breathing.

"What was you?" Tenten asked.

Hinata sighed and brushed her bangs out of her forehead. "The whole thing was my fault. I told Naruto how I felt about him, then asked him to make love to me. And then TENTEN came and found us. You all know I love Naruto, so is this really a surprise?"

Naruto blinked. "Huh?"

Sakura and Ino glanced at each other. Sasuke's mouth twitched, as if he wanted to laugh. Neji and Tenten had identical looks of horror on their faces. Lee was...still talking to the flower. "S-so YOU'RE the pervert?" Tenten asked uncertainly.

Hinata nodded. "Yup. Now will you please leave us alone? Naruto and I need to talk about…..things." She grabbed his arm and propelled him forward. The others created a path for them, then watched with open mouths as the two left the store.

"Wow…" Sakura shook her head. "I can't believe Hinata would do something like that."

"Me neither," Sasuke replied, a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, Hinata dragged Naruto far away from the shop and into an alley. There, she let go of him and sighed deeply. "Geez, that was close. Just think what they would have done to you if I hadn't--"

He cut her off with a sudden kiss on the lips. She stumbled and would have fallen if his arms hadn't come around her to hold her upright and against him. She blinked in confusion, then melted into him, kissing him back passionately.

He broke the kiss, then smiled down at her. "I love you, too," he said simply.

She blinked once again, then smiled dreamily and pulled him down for another, but not before saying, "I know."

**Awwww! Fluffy funniness! Review, please! I have another idea for something like this, so I might make another one-shot. Tell me what ya think**


	2. Naruto's Present Is Hinata!

**This is another one-shot I came up with. It's naruhina, and funny as heck! Enjoy, and to WinterVines… that's so weird! I've only met, like, two people with the same spelling of my name! Isn't that cool?! And Naruto is an awesome anime. You should really start watching the anime or reading the manga. And there are a bunch of great stories of Naruto here on fanfiction. Believe me!**

**Anyways, Naruto and the others are like 18, Hinata is still only 17, Neji, Tenten, and Lee are 19 and yada yada. **

**Naruto: Hinata is so awesome.**

**Hinata: -tosses hair- I know! I'm just so hot!**

**KisaLycorsis-san: -sweatdrops- What self-confidence problem? There's a lot of confidence there.**

**Hinata: You know it! KisaLycorsis-san does not own Naruto…I do.**

**Naruto: Nani?!**

This was no ordinary day in Konoha. It was a sad day for most villagers, but one shinobi was celebrating….kinda.

"Naruto….what are you doing?" Kiba asked as he peered into the log at his blonde friend.

Said blonde sighed. "Well, I was chasing a cat, and it ran in here. It must've gotten mad that I was poking it so much, but it was really fat, and I didn't think it could run so fast. Then I started thinking about my birthday and feeling so sad and all and--"

Akamaru lifted a paw and, using a nail, split the log in half and picked up a shocked Naruto by his shirt collar and set him up on his feet. "Eh….arigato, Akamaru." Naruto thanked him with a melancholy grin.

Kiba shook his head. "Dude, you really need to cheer up. And I got the perfect thing. I got you the ultimately best gift ever!"

A wary look came into his eyes as Naruto asked, "What kind of gift? Does it involve ramen?!"

Kiba nodded, then whipped a card from his pocket and held it out to him. Naruto took it and stared at it. "'Coupon For Free Ramen.'" he read aloud. "'Just give this card to Hyuga Hinata and she will cook for you all the ramen that you can eat! Expires October 10th at midnight. Enjoy!' Are you serious?!" he shouted.

"Yup. Think of it as a chance to eat Hinata's wonderful ramen!" Kiba grinned at the blonde's excitement. "I've had it before. I swear it's better than Ichiraku's."

A glazed look came over Naruto's eyes. "Best….ramen…."

Kiba instantly regretted his gift when he saw this, but before he could speak, the blonde had taken off. He slapped his forehead. "I've created a monster. Gomen, Hinata."

"Achoo!" Hinata sneezed violently, then sniffled, rubbing her nose. "That's strange. I was fine just a second ago--"

"HINATA!" An orange tornado knocked into her from behind, sending her tumbling to the ground. She gasped in pain as she hit the hard earth and groaned. "N-n-naruto-kun?!" she asked rhetorically. Who else would do such a thing?!

"Gomen, Hinata!" He apologized sheepishly, then got up off of her. She got to her feet gracefully and said, "Th-that's okay, Naruto-kun. Did you want something?" while dusting off her front.

"Eh…" His eyes were on her hands, tracking the movement, and she paused to stare at him in confusion. "Ano…Naruto-kun?"

"Wha--" He snapped out of his reverie and flushed. "Gomen, I was just thinking about…something. But hey! Kiba gave me this!" He smiled and pulled out the card.

She took it curiously, then blanched. "Free…ramen..?" Her eye twitched.

"C'mon, Hinata-chan! Will you cook it for me, please?!" He gave her the classic puppy-dog look, and her will crumbled. "A-alright, Naruto-kun. T-tonight?"

He grinned triumphantly. "Yeah! Where do you wanna do it?"

"Ano… your apartment. If my father discovered us…" She left the rest to his imagination.

The image of Hiashi eating ramen before him as he sat bound to a chair scared him so that he visibly paled. "Alright. Do you need to get the stuff?"

"You don't have any?"

"Well, I've never done this before. This'll be my first time."

"Okay, I'll get the stuff and be at your a-apartment by seven."

"How many times have you done it?" Naruto asked.

She thought for a second. "Well, I've done it twice with Kiba, once with Shino, though he didn't seem to like it much, and once with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari. It's really fun!"

"You won't regret this, Hinata! And don't worry, I'll help you! You won't have to do all the work!" He beamed. "Well, I have to go. See you at seven, Hinata!"

Lee was walking to the training grounds to meet with Gai-sensei for their hourly training session on the importance of youth when he heard Naruto's voice scream Hinata's name. Curious, he ran in the direction of the sound, slightly concerned for his teammate's cousin. When they came into view, they were talking.

"A-alright, Naruto-kun. T-tonight?" Hinata's words intrigued him, so he listened in, though he knew eavesdropping was wrong.

"Yeah! Where do you wanna do it?"

"Ano…your apartment. If my father discovered us…" Lee's eyes widened.

"Alright. Do you need to get the stuff?"

"You don't have any?"

"Well, I've never done this before. This will be my first time."

"Okay, I'll get the stuff and be at your a-apartment by seven."

"How many times have you done it?"

"Well, I've done it twice with Kiba, once with Shino, though he didn't seem to like it too much, and once with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari. It's really fun!"

"You won't regret this, Hinata! And don't worry, I'll help you! You won't have to do all the work! Well, I have to go. See you at seven, Hinata!"

Lee hurriedly jumped aside as Naruto happily ran past him, oblivious to his presence. When the blonde had faded into the forest, Lee poked his head from behind the tree he'd hidden behind. Hinata was still standing there, staring off in the direction Naruto had run, though she didn't notice him, either. As he watched, she buried her face in her hands.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Hinata. This'll be fine. Just get it over with. Oh, I'm not ready for this!" She flopped backwards onto the grass and sighed. "What if I do it wrong and he doesn't like it?! What should I do?!"

Lee had heard enough. As he ran back into the village, he tried to digest what he'd heard. Naruto had somehow talked Hinata into doing something….sexual? So, in a sense, he was planning on taking her against her will! He must protect Hinata, as a friend of her cousin and a nice guy! Yosh!

Hinata stared at Naruto's door with an insane sense of surrealism. She'd been into his old apartment once to rouse him for a mission, but not the one he'd received for his seventeenth birthday. It was bigger, and hopefully cleaner. (She'd never forget when she'd opened his door when they were sixteen and a raccoon had tried to bite her leg….)

She bit her lip and shifted the bags in her hands so that she could knock on the door. Just before her knuckles met the wood, it swung open. "Hey!" Naruto said warmly, with a big grin.

She flushed. "Uh, were you, uh, waiting for me?" It was exactly seven o'clock.

His cheeks flushed, too. "Uh…no. I just, uh, I have a peephole, and I had nothing better to do, so, uh, I was, uh….waiting for you." he finished lamely.

Hinata smiled at the confession, and some of the nervous tension dissipated. "Well, you ready?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "I've been waiting my whole life!" He yelled, and she giggled at his exaggeration. He held the door open wide, and watched as she walked past him, shivering when her arm made contact with his chest. This new-found attraction was getting old… He couldn't even see her without wanting to love her. Kami must truly hate him to give him such feelings for someone who could never love him.

As she walked past him, her heart thumped a wild tattoo against her breast as her arm only slightly rubbed against his chest. Being in such close proximity with him for the night would be pure torture. Kami must truly hate her to give her such feelings for someone who could never love her.

She was pleased to see that he'd kept this apartment cleaner than the other. "This is nice…" She commented as she stared around at her new surroundings. It suited him. Simple…and yet breathtaking.

He grinned at the compliment and steered her towards the kitchen. It was bedecked with ramen. Seriously. Ramen tile, ramen cabinets, ramen counters, a table and four chairs, each with bowls of ramen painted on them. She sweatdropped. "Er, nice, er…decor."

"Thanks! Baa-chan hooked me up! For free!" He grinned, and she made a mental note to hug Tsunade-sama when next she saw her. If it made Naruto happy, then she'd deal with ramen-topped kitchen appliances, too. Of course, she still sweatdropped when she saw his ramen-topped toaster.

She set the bags down onto his table. "I got a bunch of stuff to make ramen with. Could you help me?"

"Sure." He started forward--and slipped on some unseen object. "Gyaah!" He threw his arms out to balance himself, and knocked into her--for the second time in one day--and sent her toppling to the ground.

This time, she'd been facing him, and so landed on her back. Her head came up to avoid contact with the hard tile, and Naruto's came down and--

"G-g-g-gomen, Hinata!" He sputtered as he stood, a deep blush on his face. She touched her tingling lips and flushed as she thought of his lips on hers….Kami….

"I d-d-didn't mean to--I mean--you know I don't--er, what I meant is--" He babbled on for several minutes before she interrupted with, "Naruto-kun, it's fine, really. It was a m-mistake, and it's okay."

His look was both relieved and oddly disappointed. "Right. Well, uh, so, the stuff--let me help you up--" He reached for her outstretched hand when a boom sounded outside his apartment.

"What the--?!" he began, but another boom sounded, this one at his door. Seconds later, about ten people ran into his kitchen. "There he is! Grab 'im!" Neji, at the front, shouted, and two ANBU ran forward and grabbed Naruto by the arms.

"N-nii-san, what--" Hinata stammered thickly in shock, and, before she knew it, she too was being grabbed by ANBU and dragged from the apartment.

The next few hours were a blur. She was carried, protesting, to a strange gray room and locked inside. She'd sat down on one of the chairs drawn up to the white table and worried for Naruto's safety, and fumed. What the hell was Neji's problem?! Why had he stormed in like that?!

Finally, she heard a key scrape in the lock before it opened, admitting Neji, Lee, and, Tenten, Gai-sensei, Tsunade, and a chained Naruto. Her eyes widened and she jumped up. "What's going on? Why's Naruto-kun chained up? Why did you guys bring us here?! What happened?!" The words all came out in a rush.

Tsunade held up a hand, and she immediately quieted. The Hokage leveled a glare at her that would have frozen fire. "Hinata, just what were you doing in Naruto's apartment so late at night?"

Hinata's eyebrow raised at this as she said, dryly, "It was only seven. And I was there--well, his birthday present--"

"His birthday present?! What kind of present was that?! So giving yourself to him was your idea of a birthday present?!" Neji yelled.

"What are you--" she began, but was cut off by Tenten, who ran towards her with a murderous expression on her face. "Are you okay Did he hurt you Did we get there in time You weren't undressed yet so I guess we did Did he touch you anywhere inappropriate Where does it hurt?"

Hinata blinked at the odd jumble of words pouring from Tenten's mouth as she searched her as if scanning for wounds. "Tenten, I'm fine. But what are you guys talking about? Kiba gave Naruto a coupon for his birthday--"

"A coupon?! A coupon for what?! What would he need a coupon for?!" Neji yelled, interrupting her once again.

"For ramen!!" Hinata screamed.

The room turned deathly silent. Everyone was staring at her as if she'd sprouted horns and a tail. She looked from one shocked face to the other and, not for the first time, wondered what the hell was going on.

Finally, Lee said, "R-ramen? Then what were you talking about earlier in the clearing--"

"In the clearing?" She swelled with anger. "You were eavesdropping on Naruto-kun and I?!"

"And it's a good thing he did! Otherwise we would have never known of your liaison with Naruto!" Tenten said defiantly.

Hinata hit herself in the forehead. "Listen, guys, Kiba gave Naruto a coupon for his birthday--Here--" She dug into her pocket and pulled out the card, handing it to Tsunade. "It's a coupon for free ramen. Naruto found me in the clearing and asked me to cook it for him. I agreed to meet him at his apartment at seven, and--"

"But when Naruto left, you started talking to yourself!" Lee rushed to explain. "You said you weren't 'ready' for this and that you didn't want to 'do it' wrong!"

She sighed. "Yes, I did say that. I didn't want to disappoint Naruto-kun by doing everything wrong, because I wanted to impress him."

Naruto, who'd been tugging on his chains, froze in the act and looked up at her. "Why did you want to impress me, Hinata-chan?" he asked confusedly.

"Because…." She took a deep breath. "Because I like you a lot, Naruto-kun, and I didn't want to look stupid in front of you."

He smiled gently. "Hinata-chan, you could never look stupid in front of me. And if you did, you'd look stupidly cute."

Against her will, Tenten sighed romantically. Hinata threw her a rueful glare, then smiled back at Naruto. "Can we go now? I have a feeling that Naruto-kun and I have a lot to talk about."

Tsunade glanced up from the card and sighed. "Well, this looks legitimate….so I guess so. Just….if you're going to talk 'privately', then please do it far, far away, away from….eavesdroppers." Her glance became a glare as it landed on Lee.

He gulped, then turned to Gai-sensei. "Gai-sensei, my power of youth has gotten me in trouble again…"

A wave of tears began to pour from both of their faces as Gai-sensei said, "Alas, that is the fate of those with superior powers of youth! But it is a burden that we proudly bare, Lee….never lose your power of youth!!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee sniffled.

"Lee!" They embraced.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!!"

"Lllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"

The others edged out of the room nervously, careful not to touch the two sobbing shinobi, then locked them inside. Tsunade released Naruto from the chains and led Tenten and Neji away, both looking slightly ashamed of themselves.

Naruto turned to Hinata an smiled. "So, you wanna go back to my apartment and--" He checked his watch and groaned. "It's almost midnight! The coupon expires at midnight!"

Hinata grasped his hand in hers and smiled. "That's okay. I'll still cook you ramen, Naruto-kun. Let's go."

They began to walk away, hand in hand, and had already gone several steps when they stopped and looked at each other, each voicing the question the other had been thinking:

"Where are we?"

**Phew! That was….long. To me, at least. Does it sound a little rushed? Well, I hope you guys like it. This will be a series of one-shots. I already have another idea for a one-shot, but if anyone has any other ideas, I will take them and run! Well, I will give you credit………**


	3. Misunderstandings

**This story is courtesy of NarutoNinjaChick151, who gave me an awesome idea! Everyone loves you and sends candy and flowers and naruto and hinata hugging plushies! hehe, how cool would that be, naruto and hinata hugging plushies...I'm getting off track.**

**Anyways, I got the sudden urge to write this...for no reason! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Naruto: Did you know that an elephant carries her baby for 21 months before she gives birth?!**

**Kisa Kisa Yum Yum: Cool! ...but why do you know that? And what does that have to do with this story?**

**Naruto: Story? What story?**

**Kisa Kisa Yum Yum: -slaps forehead- Never mind. Disclaimer?**

**Naruto: Kisa no own me! That would be kinda weird...**

**Kisa Kisa Yum Yum: Just think of the evil things I could do to you if I owned you! -grins devilishly-**

**Naruto: -gulp-**

**Summary: It started out as Hinata practicing on Kiba, and suddenly, Sakura and Naruto are confessing their love to one another, Sasuke's seeing red (and green), and Neji is on a mad rampage! How did this happen? Contains naruhina (of course), sasusaku, hints of inokiba and nejiten!**

"You want me to what?!" Kiba asked in shock, staring at his teammate in horror.

Hinata played with her fingers nervously and said, "Please, Kiba-kun! I want to practice before I tell Naruto-kun!"

Kiba shook his head. "No way! Practice by yourself!" He picked up his canteen and took a drink from it, trying not to look at her.

But when she made that face, there was no use in resistence. You know the face...Wide eyes, pursed lips quivering, cheeks puffed out, wide eyes...geez, her eyes were as big as saucers! He looked to the left, then to the right, then right at her. And sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'll practice with you!"

"Yay!" She instantly brightened, beaming at him. "Arigato, Kiba-kun! You're the best!"

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up, wouldja? I have a date with Ino in two hours, and I still have to get ready!"

She giggled, then suddenly turned solemn. "Alright." She composed herself, took a deep calming breath, and smiled at him. "Okay, now I'll tell you how I feel about you, and you just reply the way you think Naruto-kun would."

"Okay, okay." He sighed and settled into his chair.

She took another deep breath, then said, "There's something I've always wanted to tell you."

Neither Chuunin noticed the Jonin listening into their conversation, hiding behind a tree. He watched them with narrowed eyes, wondering what his cousin was doing.

"You see...ever since we were in the Academy...I've felt this really deep connection with you...like we were meant to be. But I've contented myself from sort of admiring you from afar, because you never saw me as anything but a friend, or even less than that. During my fight with Nii-san...you really inspired me. And those feelings have gotten stronger and stronger since we've gotten older. And now, I can say, with absolute certainty...that...I love you."

Neji's eyes widened as she said those three words. 'Love...Kiba?!' he thought wildly.

Kiba grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Wow, Hinata-chan, I never knew you felt that way! Well, that's all I have time for! I've gotta go get ready for my date with Ino!" He swung his pack up onto his shoulders and grinned at her. "See ya later, Hinata!"

She sagged visibly and sighed audibly. "See ya, Kiba-kun." When he was gone, she buried her head in her hands. "This is never gonna work!"

Meanwhile, Neji was in shock. Kiba had just blown Hinata off! To go on a date with that blonde! Swelling with anger, he debated going to comfort his cousin, but decided that he should pay the Inuzuka a visit instead...

In another part of Konoha, we find a very nervous Naruto. Why was he nervous? Because he'd finally decided to do something that he'd wanted to do for a long time--tell Hinata how he felt about her.

When he'd begun to see the Hyuga differently, he wasn't sure. It seemed like one day, he'd just noticed how she smiled, how shiny her hair was, how cute she looked when she giggled, that look in her eyes when she saw him... like her wish for the day had just been granted. Because of HIM. If he made her feel so special... And then, quite suddenly, he'd realised that she made him feel special, too...like her smiles were meant for him, that her giggles were for him, that she worked so hard for him...And it was an awesome feeling. Feeling so...loved. He'd never had anything even close to that.

And that's when he realised that he loved her.

And now he was trying to work up the courage to tell her how he felt. But his main problem was...he didn't know WHAT to say. So he went to the only person he could trust for things like these...a girl.

"You want me to do what?!" Sakura asked in shock, staring at her teammate in horror.

"I want you to let me practice on you!" Naruto told her obviously, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"B-but, why--how--when did you even start liking Hinata that way?!" she asked in confusion.

"A long time ago--look, are ya gonna help me or not?!"

Sakura thought for a moment, then sighed. "Alright. Okay, you tell me what you'd like to tell Hinata, and I'll respond as I know she will."

He nodded. "Okay!" He took a deep, calming breath, then began.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was having a very weird experience. Hearing a knock at his door, he'd opened it to find an anxious Hinata standing on his doorstep, nervously waiting for him. When he saw who it was, he blinked, and said, "Uh...do you have the wrong house?"

She looked up in surprise, then shook her head. "No, no! I need to talk to Naruto-kun. He wasn't at his apartment, so I thought that he might be here."

Sasuke glanced back inside his house, just to make sure that the blonde didn't pop out anywhere unexpectedly, then turned back to her and shook his head. "No. He's not here. You might wanna try Sakura's, though, sometimes he goes over there just to annoy her."

She sighed in defeat. "Alright. Arigato, Sasuke-san."

She turned to go, but Sasuke had a sudden burst of guilt as he saw how sad she was, and said, "Wait!"

Hinata turned back to him in surprise, and he said, "I'll come with you. I need to talk to Sakura anyway." He pulled the door shut behind him, knowing that no one would dare disturb THE Uchiha Sasuke's home, and began walking down the street. Hinata blinked, then hurried after him.

They walked to Sakura's in silence, then, almost there, Hinata dared to say, "Do you like Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke blinked, then flushed pink. "Wh-what makes you ask that?! Me, like Sakura?! That's-that's ludicrous!"

Hinata smiled knowingly. "It's alright, you know. I like Naruto-kun. In fact, that's why I need to talk to him. I wanted to tell him how I felt."

He didn't say anything in reply, but he kept the flush on his cheeks as they turned down Sakura's street, then got to her apartment. At the door, he turned to Hinata and said, "I'll knock, shall I?"

Hinata nodded, but before he could raise his fist, they heard a crash from inside, then Sakura's voice yelling, "You can't say that!"

Then Naruto's voice answered, "Why not?!"

"Because that's dumb! Now try again!"

Sasuke and Hinata glanced at each other, then he was about to knock, when Naruto said, "I've wanted to tell you this for a while now...You make me feel...special. Like I'm the only person in the room. And I've never had that before. And you've cared for me for so long, but no one ever noticed...and then I finally saw it. And I feel the same way about you. I...I love you."

Hinata gasped silently, then her eyes flew to Saskuke, who was frozen, his fist raised to knock, as Sakura replied, "I love you too. You know that. I've always loved you. There was never a doubt about that."

And Naruto crowed with joy. "Arigato, Sakura-chan! You're the best, you're the best, you're the best! Yatta! I have to go, but I'll be back later, okay?!"

Hinata couldn't bare to hear it. If they kissed...and she heard it...she'd break. She'd fall into pieces. She took one last look at Sasuke, who looked as horrible as she felt, and fled.

Sasuke turned as she did, and called after her. "Hinata, wait!"

A second later, Sakura's door opened, and Naruto came out, his eyes wide. "Sasuke? What--" Then he saw Hinata, who was running fast down the road in the gathering darkness. "Hinata!" He took off after her, not bothering to say anything else to his friend.

Sakura gasped when she saw Sasuke standing there, his eyes glued to her, and an expression of...pain?...on his face. "Sasuke-kun, what're you--?"

Before she could finish her sentence, he pushed past her into her apartment, not bothering to ask to come in. She gaped after him, then shut the door. "Sasuke-kun, what's going on--?"

"Do you really love him, Sakura?" he interrupted her, standing in her foyer.

She blinked. "Love who?"

"Naruto." He gestured towards the door. "Hinata and I came here, her to find Naruto, me to talk to you, and we heard you and Naruto."

Her brow furrowed, thinking, then her eyes widened. "Oh, you heard--! Oh no, Sasuke-kun, what you guys heard--we were practicing! It wasn't for real!"

That gave him pause. "Practicing...? Practicing what?"

She sighed, then began to explain. As she spoke, his expression cleared, and when she was finished, he was actually...SMILING. "So...you aren't in love with Naruto?"

"Of course not, you moron! Naruto is like my little brother! I've always loved you! You know that!"

He moved closer to her and smirked. "Oh really?"

Sakura blinked at his sexy tone, and when his arms came around her, it was all she could do not to melt into him. "Um...Sasuke-ku--"

He cut her off with a kiss. And she didn't feel the need to clarify things anymore.

Naruto raced after Hinata, his mind in shambles. Why was she running from him? He'd called her name, but she'd only ran faster, if more clumsy...she'd almost tripped once, and it had even started to rain...she was going to hurt herself if she didn't slow down.

The words had just come into his mind when he himself, not seeing a tree root in his path, stumbled and did a hard face-plant in the hard road. "Gyaaah!" he cried out in pain.

Hinata had been running without regard for herself, but she'd managed to see and leap over the tree root...but when she heard Naruto cry out, she knew he hadn't been so lucky. She wanted to keep running, to use the opportunity to get away from him--she didn't want to face him right now--but when he cried out again, she didn't think twice--she went back to him.

The soft footfalls didn't register to him, but her voice rode over the pain: "Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

He looked up, and where she'd knelt beside him, his face was sheltered enough from the rain for him to see her face. "Hinata-chan, why are you crying?" he asked. "And why are you running from me?"

She sniffled and rubbed her sleeve across her drippy nose, knowing she looked horrible, but not caring. "I couldn't bare it. It was bad enough to hear you say it, but if you'd kissed her...I'd've died."

Naruto struggled to place her words with what he knew about the situation--but, of course, he knew nothing about the situation, so he didn't do a very good job. "What are you talking about? Kiss who?"

"Sakura-chan!" she cried out, her eyes squeezing tightly shut.

"Sakrua-chan?" Now he was really confused. "Why would I want to kiss Sakura-chan?"

"Because--because you said you loved her! Sasuke-san and I, we heard you through the door--you told her you l-loved her, and she said she l-loved you back!" she sobbed out, unable to control the shaking of her shoulders and the stammering in her voice which she'd tried for years to get rid of. "And you don't love me and I can't bare that because I love you!"

He sat up, and stared at the girl, sitting in the rain, sobs wracking her petite frame and tears pouring from her eyes like the rain pouring down on them both. And fell even more in love, something he hadn't thought possible. "Hinata-chan, I've loved you for a year now."

She glanced up sharply, and her teary eyes flew to his. "Wh-what--? But, you told Sakura-chan, you said--"

"I was practicing on her. I wanted to tell you how I felt about you, but you know me, I'm no good with feelings and stuff. So I asked for her help. Besides, she's always loved Sasuke. I had no chance, even if I wanted one." He wiped a tear that escaped down her cheek and smiled gently. "I love you. You make me feel so...special. Like I'm the only person in the room. And you've cared for me so long, and no one ever noticed...and then I finally saw it. And I feel the same way about you. I love you."

Recognizing the words as the ones he'd spoken behind the closed door, her heart skipped a beat as she saw the sincerity in his eyes...along with love. True, unabridled love. "Oh Naruto-kun. I love you so much!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, smiling inside when he responded.

'Oh Kami, so this is what a kiss is like...and I thought that Tenten-chan was exaggerating when she told me about her and Neji's first kiss...it's wonderful!' she thought happily, then she ceased to think.

Unbeknowist to the two happy couples now kissing, one shinobi was downright miserable. He'd gotten ready for his date, and met Ino at their restaurant...but then, halfway through the dinner, Neji had stormed in and dragged him off! Now he was in the Hyuga's room, tied to a chair, and waiting for the mad shinobi to come back in and untie him...if that was what he was going to do.

Neji entered then, a furious look on his face, and an angry Tenten behind him. She was holding a huge scroll, the one that she normally caried on her back...

"So. You think you can just hurt my cousin and get away with it?!" Neji asked him, then cut him off when he tried to respond. "Tenten...the torture devices, if you please."

Tenten did some cool looking thing with her scroll, and Kiba paled when a multitude of weapons fell out of it. "Which one would you like, Neji-kun?" She picked up a particular lethal-looking one with spikes and held it out to the silent Hyuga. "This one is my favorite for torure--I mean, interrogation."

Neji took the weapon and smirked evilly. "Yes...this one will do quite nicely..." Then the two advanced on Kiba.

The Inuzuka's screams of pain went unnoticed to the two couples who were now engaged in each other...but they would all wonder when Kiba didn't show up the next day for training.

Humor and romance...Oh yeah, baby! Hope you guys liked it! Poor Kiba...


	4. Peeping Toms

**Uh, yeah. This is SO late that there are not even words… almost a year! I just completely lost interest in this story, and--well, some stuff happened and--just read, okay? Sorry, I'm in a kind of snippy mood. Please enjoy this naruhina, with slight kibaino and a hint of sasusaku.**

**Peeping Toms**

* * *

"Um, are you sure it's alright for us to be here, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde shinobi glanced up from the binoculars in his hands to give her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Hinata! This old shack has been here for so long, it has to be abandoned!"

"Well….I…." She sighed and looked around. The shack in question was indeed old, and dirty, and falling apart. In fact, it should have been torn down years ago; heaven knew why it was still standing. And being directly across from a popular café…there must have been a plausible explanation for it. Perhaps it really _was _abandoned, and no one could be bothered to clear it away.

The mission was simple, really; trivial, even. A woman suspected that her husband was cheating on her with other women when he went out of town on 'business'. So she'd paid for a D-rank mission for someone to spy on the man and see if her suspicions were warranted.

She was obviously ideal for this type of mission; with her Byakugan, it would be easy for her to spy on someone without them seeing her. So…why was Naruto there? Well, that's a good question….

--_FLASHBACK--_

"_Y-you wished to see me, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked, cursing her slight stammer. She'd long since gotten over the annoying trait. The only reason she'd done it was because _he _was in the room._

_Naruto stood off to the side, fuming silently…okay, not-so-silently. He'd come to shout at Tsunade, and found that she was already talking to Hinata. After she said this, he sighed impatiently and flopped to the floor in a sulk._

"_Shut up, brat!" Tsunade barked at him, then, in a sudden mood change, smiled brightly at her. "Hai. I have a mission for you."_

"_Just me, H-hokage-sama?" She cringed at her stammer._

"_Well, it's an information-gathering mission, so I was thinking of sending Neji too, but he's still on his honeymoon with Tenten, so…" The golden-haired woman blew out a loud breath, and her bangs fluttered at the slight breeze. "I'm not sure. Hmm…information-gathering mission…who else would be good for that? Hmm…"_

"_P-possibly Ino-chan, Hokage-sama," Hinata offered._

"_Not for this type of mission. You'll be spying on a man accused by his wife of adultery, so we don't want you discovered, and Ino would have to do her Mind-Transfer jutsu on him."_

"_I'll do it!" Naruto piped up quite suddenly._

_Hinata gaped at him. "Y-you, Naruto-k-kun?!"_

_Tsunade snorted disdainfully. "You? Naruto, you couldn't be subtle if you tried. And besides, you lack the necessary skills needed to spy on someone."_

"_Oh yeah?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. "Like what?"_

_Tsunade lifted one hand and counted off on her fingers, "Stealth, subtlety, intelligence, patience, integrity--" She lifted her other hand. "Maturity--"_

"_Alright, alright, we get it!" he yelled. "But you've gotta let me go on this mission, Baa-chan!"_

_Tsunade crossed her arms beneath her ample chest and frowned at him. "And just why is that, brat?"_

"_Simple! I haven't had a mission for a few days and" In a sudden move, Naruto reached out and pulled Hinata under his arm, tugging her to his side. "I haven't hung out with Hinata-chan for a long, long time!"_

'_Wh-what?' Hinata thought in shock., her eyes widening. 'S-since when does he call me Hinata_-chan_? I-I can feel his body heat from this close.' She willed herself not to turn bright red._

_Aloud, she whispered, "Naruto-kun, wha--"_

_He turned to her and gave her a big grin, and hissed, "Please."_

_Eyes widening even more, she smiled. 'He's…asking me to help.' To Tsunade, she said, "Naruto-kun is right. We haven't had a mission together for months. Please, Hokage-sama, allow him to accompany me."_

_Tsunade watched as the blonde's arm tightened around Hinata's waist and grinned. "Well, if you two wanted to go on a mission alone, you could have just asked. Sometimes, two people just need some 'alone time', away from friends and…family."_

"_Wh-what?!" Hinata reddened to a maroon. "N-no, it's not like that, H-h-hokage-sama, you don't--"_

"_You're not making sense, Baa-chan," Naruto said, frowning. "I don't understand what you're saying at all!"_

"_No, of course you don't, Naruto," Tsunade replied, while sneaking a wink at Hinata. "Of course you don't."_

_As Hinata's face darkened once more, she was thankful, for the first time, that Naruto was so dense._

_--END FLASHBACK--_

"Hey Hinata, you still here?" Naruto waved his hand before her face several times, snapping her out of her reverie.

"H-hai, Naruto-kun. Just…thinking," she mumbled, then quickly turned to fumble with her weapon pouch.

"Ooookkkaaaayyy….." he said slowly, resuming his study of the café. "Hey, look, Hinata!"

Flushing, she activated her bloodline trait, and stared in the direction in which Naruto pointed. There was the man they were supposed to be spying on; he was dressed like any business man, in sharp clothing, his thinning hair coifed into a smart do that made her want to giggle for some reason. He had been sitting at a small table outside the café, checking his watch every so often. It was immediately evident to her why Naruto had called her attention to him; a beautiful blonde woman dressed in a conservative light grey dress and carrying a suitcase had approached the man and took the seat directly across from him.

"Alright! So, just snap a few pictures--" Naruto pulled out a camera and trained it on the couple, pressing the button to take the specified pictures, then continued, "and we're done! Come on, I'm starving!"

He made to stand and run out the door, but she caught him by the sleeve of his jacket. "Naruto-kun, we don't have any real evidence yet! All we know is that he was meeting this woman; we don't know for sure that they're having an affair!" she scolded him.

"But Hhhhiiiinnnnaaatttaaa-chaaaaaaaannnnnn!" he whined, adding the suffix along with an adorable puppy-dog face. "I'm so hhhuuunnngggrrryyy!"

She took in a deep breath, but refused to give in. "Naruto-kun, this is our mission; remember, I stood up for you when you wanted to come along. If we fail, it's my head on the silver platter."

Naruto slumped over in defeat at her guilty logic. "You're right, Hinata-chan. Gomen nasai. Argh, I shoulda brought some ramen with me!" he yelled, clutching his hair.

Hinata flushed and reached into her bag. "A-actually, Naruto-kun, I brought some lunch for us--"

"Is it ramen?!" he shouted.

"U-um, no. I packed us each a bento," she replied, her eyes downcast as she pulled out the lunches she'd packed earlier that morning.

"Oh….what kind of food?" he asked curiously, peering over her shoulder at the neat little boxes. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Oh, those are so pretty, Hinata! Who made them? Your mom?"

In the act of rummaging in her bag for the chopsticks, she froze at the question. Her eyes squeezed shut painfully as a sudden image of her mother surfaced in her mind; long dark blue hair, kind eyes, her gentle nature and award-winning smile. How she put up with Hiashi. How she would rock Hinata to sleep at night, singing soft lullabies about rabbits and ducks and wonderful little girls, princesses and princes and castles and far-away lands. How she died giving birth to Hanabi.

"No," she replied simply, her voice an octave lower than usual, resuming the search for the chopsticks.

He heard the sadness in her voice and frowned. "What's the matter? Do you not like to talk about your mom?" He thought on that for a moment, then said, "Do you not like her?"

"That's not important." Hinata pulled the chopsticks from the pouch on the inside of her bag and handed one to him, hoping he'd give up on the conversation.

Fat chance. "What do you mean? Of course it's important! She's your mom!"

"She died when I was five. She died while giving birth to my sister. It's not important." She pulled one of the bentos towards her and broke apart her chopsticks, murmuring, "Itadakimasu."

He sat there in silence, not making a move to reach for his own bento, just watching her, taking in the information she'd given him. She tried to act like everything was normal, but her fingers shook on her utensils and she had to try three times before successfully lifting some rice to her mouth. Her chopsticks froze at her lips as she realized, suddenly, that she wasn't a bit hungry. Still, she quickly stuffed the food into her mouth. It tasted like sawdust.

"Gomen nasai."

Her head whipped around at the apology, her Hyuga eyes widening as they focused on Naruto. "N-nani?! Wh-why are you sorry?!" she asked, again cursing her speech impairment.

He shook his head. "Hinata-chan, I didn't know. I'm sorry that I never really asked."

'H-Hinata-_chan_?! He said it again!' she thought to herself. Aloud, she said, "I-it's alright, Naruto-kun. I just… I don't like to talk about it that much…"

Naruto nodded, and a sad look darkened his normally happy face. "I don't know who my parents are, either. I've never even heard anyone really mention them. And I think of them a lot, when I have the time… What did they look like? What did they sound like? What were their hobbies, their beliefs, their dreams? Are then even alive? I don't know anything about them at all."

Hinata moved closer to him and placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I-I wish I knew, but…." She hesitated, then continued, "But I'm sure that they were just like you; kind, thoughtful, strong, caring, powerful, and all-around good people."

He stared into her eyes, his expression slightly startled. Then he grinned his usual grin, bright and full of life. "Arigato, Hinata-chan. Thanks for cheering me up."

Her answering smile was warm and luminous, and she giggled slightly. "I guess we all have our sad memories, huh?

Naruto didn't answer; he was still staring into her eyes, as if seeing her for the first time. She found herself staring back at him, and it wasn't long before she was lost in his brilliant blue eyes. Unconsciously, she leaned closer, and he followed suit. Inch by inch, they got closer and closer, their lips almost touching. She leaned one way, and he leaned another, and their lips were almost touching--

A high-pitched giggle sounded outside the door to the shack, and they jerked apart, their gazes instantly drawn to it. "Tiichi, hurry up! I've got to be home by four or Shinji will get suspicious!" a female voice said urgently.

A man answered, "I've gotta find my key. Just hold on a minute longer."

"Shit!" Naruto whispered, and the two shinobi scrambled to gather up their stuff, then ran into the only other room.

They had just scrunched into the tiny closet and shut the door when the man and woman entered, laughing together. Hinata tried to control her breathing as she was pressed hard against the wall by Naruto, but when you were in a small dark space with the boy you've loved forever, it's not easy. Still fighting to school her breathing, she shifted experimentally, then immediately stopped when Naruto hissed in pain. "S-sorry!" she whispered as softly as she could.

"I-it's okay. Just….please don't do that again!" he whispered again, wincing.

Hinata's brow furrowed in confusion, then she blushed when she noticed exactly what part of him she'd pressed on. "O-oh! I-I'm s-s-so sorry!" she apologized, the words breathy and almost soundless. Then she tried to curl herself up into a tiny ball in the corner, horrified at what she'd done. 'I-I can't believe I almost--Augh, I can't even _think_ it! I definitely don't want to damage _that_!'

Naruto was mentally cursing at himself as she got as far away from him as she could get. 'Great, now she thinks I'm mad at her! Damnit, stupid hormones!' he thought furiously. 'It's not her fault that I guilted her into taking me on this mission with her. And all because I was bored!'

There was a giggle from the outside room and the woman's voice said, "Did you put the condoms in the closet?"

Naruto and Hinata locked eyes in horror as the man murmured an affirmative and light footsteps headed towards the closet they hid in. Naruto looked around frantically and snatched up a large square box from beside his leg. As the door opened slightly, he thrust the box into the small opening and prayed the woman was stupid.

She was. "Oh! There they are! Ooh, and you got the flavored ones!" she giggled, closing the door again. Naruto gagged silently as Hinata attempted to stifle her laughter. They both quickly sobered, however, when the man said, "Well, we've got two hours before we have to go, so let's make the most of it."

"Two hours?!" Naruto hissed to Hinata, whose eyes had gotten wide. "We can't wait here for two hours!"

"There's nothing we can do!" she whispered back. "We can't let them know we're here, it'll blow our cover!"

He slumped back with an inaudible moan of defeat, his head nearly resting on her shoulder, his hair tickling her cheek. While this situation was anything but her idea of romantic, it was nice being so close to him, and reminded her of their almost kiss. Her cheeks warmed in a blush as she lightly touched her fingers to her lips, lips that tingled as they recalled his warm breath.

Naruto seemed to be thinking the same thing as he turned his head slightly to look at her, his eyes glued to hers. They stared at each other for several moments that seemed like hours, then his gaze drifted down to her lips. She parted them at the look of longing in his eyes, then ran her tongue lightly across them. He made a small sound that might have been a groan, then he was leaning closer to her, his expression intentional and determined.

Hinata thought dimly in the back of her mind that she should be panicking, but all she felt was a strange sort of wonder as his hand lifted to her face and his fingers hesitantly ran over her cheek. She closed her eyes as his hand went lower, down over her jawbone, then around to cup her head. Then something touched her lips, and she opened her eyes wide to stare into his face, eyes closed, lips synched to hers. 'Oh Kami, Naruto's kissing me!' she thought wildly, a crazy dark blush immediately flaming her cheeks.

It was nice. She was a little surprised when he pressed closer to her, but didn't protest when he pulled her into a harder embrace. Then something wet pressed against her lips, and she gasped softly. He took the chance and darted his tongue into her mouth, almost groaning at the feeling of her tongue against his. 'Oh, this is….' her thought trailed off as a moan sounded from outside the closet, and Naruto reared away from her like he'd been burned.

The loss of contact came as a shock to her senses, and she gasped loudly, then clamped her hand over her mouth in horror. Naruto held his breath as the woman outside the closet said, "Tiichi, what was that?! Did you hear that noise?!"

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, then glanced at Hinata. "C'mon, we've gotta run for it!"

"But, our evidence--!"

"Screw the evidence!" He stood and pulled her to her feet. "We've gotta go!"

Hinata dug into her pocket and pulled out the disposable camera, then nodded. "Right, but I've still got to get a couple of pictures, or this mission is a failure."

Naruto sighed. "Whatever, just snap and run!" And with that, he threw open the closet door and jumped out. "Now!"

The couple on the bed screamed as the two shinobi leaped out and Hinata hurriedly snapped three or four revealing pictures before Naruto pulled her after him as he ran out of the room and out of the shack completely. They ran down the busy main street of Konoha so fast that civilians stared after them and coughed in the dust cloud they left behind them. They even sped by Kiba and Ino without bothering to say hi, and the blonde began shouting obscenities after them in a loud manner.

They didn't stop running until they'd reached the Hokage mansion and had sped up to Tsunade's office, bursting in the door and falling to the floor without explanation. As they lay there, breathing labored and faces red, Tsunade studied them from behind her desk with amusement. Sakura and Sasuke stood in front of the desk and blinked at the two exhausted shinobi quizzically.

Finally, Tsunade broke the silence to say, "So…I take it you guys got caught?"

Hinata lifted her head wearily to stare at her Hokage. "H-h-h-hai, Tsunade-s-sama…."

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand in shock, her eyes widening. "Oh my gosh, you guys are--! You got--you got caught doing what?!"

The Hyuga heiress's face immediately reddened at the question and she jumped up, waving her arms frantically to dispel the girl's thoughts. "N-n-no, not doing th-th-that!!!!! It-it was a mission!!!!"

From where he still lay on the floor, Naruto added, "Yeah, we had to run for our lives! At first it was okay--Hinata and I saw the guy and the chick and then we were eating and talking and then--uh, well, and then the guy and the chick came into the shack we were in, and we had to run into the bedroom and hide in the closet, and then they came in and started doing--_things_--and then Hinata gasped in the closet and they found out we were there and then we jumped out and Hinata took some pictures and then we ran and ran and Ino shouted and someone collapsed and then we got here and then--"

"Hn, Dobe," Sasuke interrupted him to say. "That's too much information."

Tsunade held out her hand, and Hinata placed the camera in it, a blush warming her cheeks at the details Naruto had left out. "S-so, our mission was a success, Tsunade-sama," she said, bowing formally. "C-can we go now?"

The fifth smiled knowingly at the girl and replied, "Sure, but I expect you to give an official mission report later on. Naruto, Hinata, you two are dismissed."

Naruto nodded as he rose off from the floor, and Hinata followed him out, her face still bright red. It wasn't until they'd left the Hokage mansion and Hinata was just thinking that she would say something when Naruto halted, turning swiftly to face her. His face was slightly anxious as he said, "Er, Hinata-chan, about what happened--"

She held her breath. 'What if he says it was all a mistake and he's disgusted that he even thought of kissing me?! What if he tries to laugh it off?! What if--'

"I really like you, Hinata-chan, and I really want to spend more time with you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hinata started, her eyes flying up to meet his. He was smiling at her nervously, and there was a sort of longing in his eyes that made his words seem more real. So she returned his smile and stepped closer to him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Hai," she said simply.

* * *

**Sorry the ending is so abrupt, my mom was bugging me to get off. Hope you liked it, review please!**


	5. Eek! An Impostor!

**

* * *

**

I had this sudden idea! Hope you guys enjoy it! I'm writing this in honor of my birthday, which is Saturday. I'll finally be eighteen! -sighs- I don't wanna grow up… I'm looking into getting a flight to NeverLand, but the airport people say they don't go there… Pity.

**Disclaimer: Really. What's the point? I don't own Naruto, people! Masashi-flippin Kishimoto does! And what does he do with it?! He messes the whole damn thing up! He should, like, die and put me in his will to, like, inherit it or something… you can bet Naruto would be on bended knee before Hinata and Sasuke would be getting spanked by Sakura or something…. O.O**

**Summary: After dating for two years, Naruto is finally going to pop the question. He asks Sakura for help, and she transforms into Hinata to help him along. But when Hinata sees them, she thinks that Sakura is an imposter! Sequel to Misunderstandings naruhina with sasusaku, inokiba, and hints of nejiten**

* * *

"FINALLY!"

Uzumaki Naruto winced at his teammate's loud exclamation and shushed her with waving arms. "Shh, Sakura-chan, no one can know!!!!

Haruno Sakura paused in her victory dance to give him a hard glare. "What?! What are you talking about, Naruto? Everyone has to know you're going to ask Hinata-chan to m--" Her eyes widened as he slapped a hand over her mouth, then narrowed into a glare.

"You _can't_ say anything, Sakura-chan! I want to ask her without having a damn audience!" he stressed, removing his hand as if she'd burnt him with the power of her glare.

"Whatever," the kunoichi huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip in a way that screamed Attitude. "So, why are you telling me this?"

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Uh… You see, I kinda need to…practice…"

Sakura immediately shook her head. "No, no way! You know what happened last time I let you practice on me!"

"But Sakura-chan, this time'll be different, I promise! Nothing like that is gonna happen! Please?"

She reflected back on the events of eight months ago, remembering Naruto's stupid request and how it had, in all actuality, brought not only he and Hinata together, but had finally pushed the stupid Uchiha forward to confess his own feelings. She smiled. Oh yeah. Proposal time. "Alright, I will grace you with the awesomeness that is me," she told him. "So, how you wanna do this?"

Naruto grinned, then thought on that for a moment. "Hmm.. You know, I think I've finally figured out what was wrong with the last time I practiced on you. You don't look anything like Hinata-chan."

"….are you calling me ugly?"

"N-no, not at all!" Again, he did that waving-arm thing that confounded her enough to make her shut up. "That's not what I mean! I just mean--well, it's hard to say things like this to you…"

Sakura frowned, then brightened. "Okay! How about this: I'll transform into Hinata-chan so that it'll be easier!"

"Okay!"

* * *

"How's your leg, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba looked over at his girlfriend sadly, leaning heavily on his crutch. "It's a little better, Ino," he told her with a long-suffering sigh. "I just wish Neji wouldn't keep breaking my legs whenever he sees me…"

"Well, didn't you explain the situation to him?!" she asked, fury at the stoic Hyuga rising in her, as it did whenever she saw Kiba with the crutches he'd bought after Neji had broken his rented ones. "Why does he keep being mean to you?!"

Kiba thought back to that fateful day:

_--FLASHBACK--_

"_How could you crush my poor cousin's heart like that?!" Neji shouted as he once again gave the Inuzuka a Wet Willy._

"_Aw! That feels so weird!" Kiba sobbed, straining against the ropes that bound him. _

"_And there's more where that came from!" the Hyuga told him as Tenten grinned evilly, poking a voodoo doll of Kiba with a kunai._

_Kiba glared up at him. "You know what, Neji?! I don't like your hair!"_

_Neji's Byakugan activated as he snarled in fury. "You… You will never walk correctly again!"_

_--END OF FLASHBACK--_

"Uh… because he's just a meanie," Kiba answered, then quickly changed the subject. "Um, Ino, do you think you could go get me some ramen or something? I'm really hungry."

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek before hurrying off. Kiba sighed in relief and turned to the only one who understood him. "Akamaru, what did I do to deserve this?" he asked his faithful dog.

The great white canine just barked. "You're right, Akamaru. I should have asked her to get two bowls of ramen," Kiba replied to the dog.

Before Akamaru could bark another word, a shout was heard through the trees. "No, no, that's not what she looks like!"

Curious, Kiba hobbled forward and peeked out from behind a tree. Then his eyes widened. In a small clearing stood Hinata and Naruto. And Naruto was yelling at Hinata! What the hell was the meaning of this?!

Hinata put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at Naruto. "Oh, and you think you could do better?!"

Naruto scoffed. "Of course! I know Hinata-chan inside out!"

"Ew." Hinata shook her head, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "If that means what I think it means…"

Naruto brought his hands together in several hand signs, then disappeared in a puff of smoke, emerging as Hinata. "See?! Her bangs are like this… Yours are all wrong! And there's a certain twinkle in her eye that you're missing… See the twinkle? Do you see it?!"

Kiba slapped his forehead in consternation. "Of course! How could I forget?! It's Hinata Henge Day!" he whispered to Akamaru.

Akamaru whined something, and Kiba frowned. "Yes, I'm sure! Jeez, Akamaru!" Bringing his hands together, he made the necessary hand signs and disappeared into smoke, emerging as Hinata. "Ah! So, do I look like her?" he asked his dog.

Whine.

"Oh, who asked you?!"

* * *

Hinata was enjoying her daily walk through the forest, thinking once again about her favorite subject: Naruto. They'd been dating for eight months, and she was wondering how long it would take him to finally propose. "I mean, it's not too much to ask, right?" she said to a chipmunk resting on a nearby tree. "I love him, he loves me… Unless… He's changed his mind…"

The chipmunk twittered a reply and scampered away, and she sighed. She continued to walk on and worry about Naruto's feelings for her. She'd been walking for half an hour and was about to turn around and head back when she heard her name. Curious, she moved towards the voice and finally came upon a clearing in which stood Naruto and… herself?!

Naruto was saying, "Hinata-chan, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have beautiful children with you." He kneeled before her and pulled out a ring box, opening it to reveal the prettiest ring she'd ever seen. "Will you marry me?"

'Oh my, Naruto-kun is proposing to me!' Hinata gushed mentally. In fact, she was so happy that it took her a moment to realize that Hinata had blushed prettily and said, "Oh yes, Naruto-kun! I love you too! I will marry you!"

'What the--?' Before she'd even finished the thought, Hinata's Byakugan was activated and she'd jumped from where she stood behind the tree and launched herself at Hinata. Hinata screamed as Hinata knocked her to the ground, and a very interesting cat fight ensued.

Naruto just stood there gaping for a long moment, before he finally came to his senses and moved forward, grasping Hinata's arm and hauling her off of Hinata. "Hinata-chan, stop!" he cried out when the girl was far enough away from the Hinata to resume the fight. "I was practicing on Sakura-chan again--I'm sorry--I love you, Hinata-chan, and only you!"

Hinata glared at him. "Naruto, you dolt, it's me, Sakura!"

He blinked. "Oh." Then he dropped her, making her fall to the ground as he turned to Hinata and said, "Sorry, Hinata-chan--I was practicing on Sakura-chan again--I'm sorry--I love you, Hinata-chan, and only you!"

She gasped at his words, then turned to where Sakura now stood, freshly un-henge-ed and sporting a huge black eye. "Oh my--Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry!" she told her friend, a bright blush on her cheeks. "I thought--I thought you were an impostor or something--I'm so sorry!"

Sakura scowled, but waved her apology away. "That's quite alright, Hinata-chan--Jeez, you have a mean right hook--"

Naruto helped his beloved up and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan! I just wanted to propose to you right--so I asked Sakura-chan for help again--I'm sorry--!"

"Th-that's okay, Naruto-kun," she reassured him gently, smiling. "Oh, and yes."

"Yes what?"

Bending down, she picked up the small blue box and lifted the ring, sliding it onto her finger. "Yes, I will marry you."

"Oh…. WAHOO!"

As Naruto whooped and swung Hinata around, Sakura rubbed her eye, grimacing in pain. It really did hurt… Oh well, nothing to do but heal it… But before she could, Sasuke came bursting through the trees. "Sakura, are you--" he began, then froze as he took in his best friend and his girlfriend dancing around happily, and his own girlfriend, whose left eye was swollen. "Sakura!" he yelled, running up to her. "What happened?!"

She smiled at him. "Oh, it's a long story. I was helping Naruto practice and Hinata punched me in the eye--and they're engaged!"

Sasuke gaped at her in shock. "Hinata… punched you…?" he repeated in disbelief.

"Yup! Weird, huh?" she replied cheerfully, watching the happy couple. "They look so cute together… I can't believe they're getting married…"

Sasuke hesitated, then pressed a gentle kiss to her eye. "Sakura, I know this isn't the best time, but…" He paused, then pulled a small black box out of one of the pockets of his Chuunin vest. "…will you marry me?"

She gasped, staring at the beautiful antique ring that was most definitely an Uchiha heirloom. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" she whispered in awe. "Yes, yes, oh yes!"

Naruto paused in his celebration to glance over at his two best friends. "Hmph. Teme always has to follow my example…" he grumbled. "Now who's dead last?"

"Shut up, Dobe."

"Argh, Sasuke-teme!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Kiba strolled through Konoha as Hinata, waving at random people with a wide smile. "It feels nice to be Hinata," he told Akamaru.

The dog whined in response, and Kiba frowned. "I'm telling you, it IS Hinata Henge Day! So what if there are no other Hinata's?! These are all just civilians, you dolt… They can't do henges…"

"There he is! There's the Hinata impostor!" Neji shouted as he jumped from behind a building. "Let's get him, Tenten!"

"Oh shit…" Kiba said as the two Jounin ran towards him. "You'll back me up, right, Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked several times. Crudely translated: "You're on your own, bitch!" Then he ran away as fast as he could.

"Traitor dog!!!!!"

Neji grasped Kiba's elbow and growled, "Come with me… This interrogation is going to be even more fun than Kiba's…"

As he was led away, Kiba looked up at the sky and said, "Oh man! I never even got to eat my ramen! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

* * *

**lol That was so fun to write! Kinda short, though.. I thought the whole thing was kinda rushed.. Whaddya think, guys?Hmmm…. I needed to tie this up quick-like. Hinata's bugging me.**

**Hinata: What?!**

**Kisa Kisa Yum Yum: Er, not you, Hinata, my cat, Hinata. She's pregnant, again, and she's been really moody.**

**Naruto: What?! Hinata's pregnant?! Is it mine?!**

**Hinata: -faints-**

**Kisa Kisa Yum Yum: Well…. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! (soon)**

**Review, please!**


	6. Author's Note, Not a Hiatus

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. AND NO, I AM NOT GOING ON HIATUS. IT'S A GOOD AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Alright guys, this is just a little author's note I'm writing to tell you all that I've decided to make a facebook account SPECIFICALLY for my fanfiction username. What I mean by that is, it's a facebook I set up just for posting updates about what I'm working on at the moment, what I'm listening to, if I have writer's block, how fast my chapters will be posted, etc. The link is at the end of my profile, and if you have a facebook, I would appreciate friends requests and comments from you, my audience, who I like to please.

I know a few of you are my friends on my personal facebook, but I decided that it's easier and less weird if I just create this new facebook instead. I mean, not that any of my lovely readers are stalkers, but I would like to play on the safe side. Thanks for reading this, and if you have a facebook and wanna be my ffffrrrriiiiieeeennnndddd and communicate with me, then just go to my profile and click on the link.

Thankles. Oh, and GO NARUHINA! Screw the manga, we know how it should turn out! -Big Cheesy Smile- Oh yeah lol

I'm not on hiatus, btw, and will update this VERY SOON. I love you guys, and thanks for being so patient.

OH, AND I'LL TAKE THIS DOWN THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE. KAY, BUH-BYE.


End file.
